


Sincerely, Three Words

by carbonatedcaffeine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Bad Poetry, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, Growing Old, Growing Up, Love Poems, Love/Hate, Multi, Poetry, Romance, Sad and Sweet, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbonatedcaffeine/pseuds/carbonatedcaffeine
Summary: A collection of personal poems in free-verse. I originally planned to publish this book but I don't have the confidence to, so I'm storing it in Ao3. (They're really bad haha)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Never Let Go

Your warmth is a comforting blanket,  
Pulling me towards you like a magnet.

As I lay my head upon your chest,  
I listen to your every breath.

Your heartbeat is a lulling melody,  
That makes me fall asleep,

While mine so loudly reverberates,  
It shakes the earth and vibrates.

I find peace when I am held in your arms,  
And I fall asleep, feeling safe from harm.


	2. I'm Too Much

I collapse,  
From your touch,  
Like grainy sand,  
Slipping from,  
Your fingers.

You'll never pick me up,  
Because I am too much,  
You kick at the sand,  
Beneath your feet.


	3. Why'd You Lie?

Talking behind my back,  
Your facade begins to crack.

I was hurt but I forgave,  
You said sorry as,  
You laughed.

If you wanted to,   
Get rid of me,  
Just say it to my face. 

Yet you continue,  
This charade,  
Killing our trust,  
With a blade.


	4. Girls Are Cute

I've hid these feelings,  
For so long,  
That I don't feel,  
Like I belong.

But when you hold my hand,  
And kiss my cheek,

And when you laugh,  
With me,  
I feel so,  
Complete,

Like a puzzle that found,  
it's missing piece.


	5. I'm in Love

A clockwork heart,  
So complex yet fragile,  
The pieces and parts,  
That make it whole.

Despite the rust,   
The gears click and tick,  
One too many times,  
When I hear your voice.

So fickle it fumbles,  
Causing me to blush.  
Your adoring smile,  
Should be put on trial,

For the problems it causes,  
On my clockwork heart.


	6. What Are We?

A question I ponder,  
Each and every day,

What label to stick,  
On us,

It's hard to say.

We're not strangers,  
But not close as friends,  
Obviously acquainted,  
No, we're something,  
More,

And it's hard to ignore.


	7. My Starless Nights

When we talked,  
The night never,  
Looked so bright,  
And your radiance  
Kept me up 'til,  
Midnight.

I look out,  
The window,  
It's dark,  
And dreary,

The stars are gone,  
And my soul,  
is torn.


	8. Again, You Lie

Your flavor,   
It lingers,

It used to be mine.

You tasted so bad,  
Like,

Salty tears and,  
Bitter lies.


	9. Can we Talk?

Are you my friend,  
Or foe?

Do you love me,  
Or hate me?

You're giving me,  
Mixed signals,

So I,  
Don't know.


	10. I Feel Dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NON-CON warning!!

Centipedes,  
Crawling down,  
My throat,

Your tongue,  
Invades and,  
Makes me choke.

Your fingers,  
Squirm like,  
Earthworms,

They bury themselves,  
In my innocence.


	11. A Fake Smile

You're a frown,  
Upside-down,  
Your intentions,  
Don't make any sense.

I can't tell if,  
You are lying,  
You're always smiling,  
Like you are,  
Hiding something.


	12. This is Goodbye

I just want,  
To be alone,

And lay in my,  
Bed of bones.

I'll kiss Death,  
With my last breath,

Cherishing this brief,  
Moment of bliss.


	13. With no Grace

She was soft,  
And sweet.  
We laughed,   
Dancing on the streets.


	14. Our Beach Day

Gazing at the sunset-lit sea,  
Longingly,  
With you,  
Next to me.


	15. We'll Meet Again

Our friendship is,  
The tether,  
Bringing me to Hawaii,   
Where we can  
Be together.


End file.
